otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Da Boom
"Da Boom" is the third episode of the second season of the animated comedy series Family Guy and the tenth episode of the series. It originally aired on Fox in the United States on December 26, 1999. Plot On December 31, 1999, Quahog prepares for New Year's Day and the new millennium, and the Griffins have been invited to Joe's millennium party. At a store, a man wearing a chicken suit asks Peter if he wants a coupon, but Peter refuses, recalling the time he got a bad coupon from Ernie the Giant Chicken and started a massive fistfight. The man then warns Peter that the world will end because of the Y2K problem, so Peter locks himself and the family in their basement in hazmat suits, despite Lois' objections. Just after midnight, the Y2K bug hits. This causes a worldwide nuclear attack, with vehicles crashing and missiles self-launching, completely destroying Spooner Street. The Griffins remain safe, though their house has been severely damaged. The next week, Meg cries about Kevin getting vaporized, and the Griffins discover that Quagmire and Cleveland have been stitched together and are now called "Clevemire" (or "Quagland"), and Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons have cooked and eaten Tricia Takanawa. Starving, Peter immediately eats all the dehydrated meals, without adding water. Peter recalls that the snack food Twinkies are the only food that can survive a nuclear holocaust, so the family prepares to travel to Natick, Massachusetts, in hopes that the Twinkie factory has survived. While loading the car, Chris attempts to bring a tree (named "Woody") but Peter refuses and says no, Lois attempts to reason with him but he walks behind the house and shoots the plant. After Meg puts mousetraps for a mutated rat down to protect Joe (Who is somehow melted to his driveway), the family get underway in their heavily damaged car. Soon they are stopped by survivors, who were looking for food, but the Griffins don't have any food so they have to distract them. They continue their journey only to find that the car has run out of gas. The Griffins now have to walk to Natick just as they found a new home, where Randy Newman just sings about everyone he sees. Lois initially plans to stay there, but they leave because Newman starting annoying her with his literal song while trying to eat an apple. So they once again continue their journey after Lois knocks out Newman with her apple. They make it to Natick, but there is no factory. Stewie yells that they done of their life only to trip and get covered in nuclear waste. Upon the sun lights up and shows the factory is still standing and in perfect condition. Expecting to be able to live off of the snackfood while Stewie mutates his arms into tentacles, they establish the town of New Quahog around the factory. Peter proclaims himself mayor, and Joe and Clevemire join him to form a ruling council. One year later, New Quahog has become a fresh new community, complete with houses and wells. Peter has successfully reigned as mayor despite many mistakes, such as giving people jobs picked out of a hat rather than based on the person's skills. However, when Brian points out how New Quahog is a peaceful place with no violence, Peter says that they are completely defenseless and finds metal to make guns. Later Stewie's body completely transformes into an octopus, and when Lois tries put Stewie on with the pajamas with a trap door on the back, he sprays with ink but misses it. Then he tries to get on into the celling and soon fall off and Lois catch him then says that he getting heavy. Stewie suddenly lays hundreds of eggs. Peter shows and made guns that he uses the pipes from the city's water irrigation system to make guns and other weapons, outraging the citizens. Despite Peter's insistence that he is fit to continue to be the leader of the new community, the townspeople run him out of New Quahog, and his family follows him. The citizens proceed to burn the guns Peter had made with the pipes in the middle of the town square, but as the final gun is thrown onto the pile, hundreds of newly spawned Octopus-Stewies eggs hatch and they begin to destroy the city, with the townspeople unable to protect themselves from the mutants. As the family walks away, oblivious to the town's destruction, they decide to continue to a Carvel factory in Framingham. The episode ends with a live-action parody of Dallas, in which Pam Ewing (Victoria Principal) wakes up and tells her husband Bobby (Patrick Duffy) about a dream she had of a strange episode of Family Guy. Bobby comforts her, but pauses and then asks "What's Family Guy?", and the two turn and look with confusion into the camera. Category:1999 releases Category:Episodes Category:20th Century Fox Category:Originally aired on FOX Category:New Year's